The invention relates to a quenching car for coke ovens that serves to receive a carbonized batch from an oven chamber while standing still and is capable of travelling alongside a battery of coke ovens to a point under a quenching tower of the battery. The quenching car has a coke receptacle which is designed as a rectangular box and is equipped with a slanted bottom that slants down towards a coke ramp that lies on the side opposite the battery of coke ovens.
Quenching cars, which are known as "one-point" cars, are part of the state of the art. A quenching car of this kind is disclosed in German Pat. Disclosure (Offenlegungschrift) No. 29 19 956. This car has a part that can pivot around a horizontal axis and, when tilted to its highest position, enables the quenched coke to be unloaded onto the ramp. With prior art receptacles, it is necessary to equip the rim of the bottom of the receptacle with a sealing strip along its entire length that fits against a lower ends of the receptacle walls. A seal that is as perfect as possible is desirable because the coke is supposed to be quenched by floating the batch. In other words, the quenching water must first be collected in the coke receptacle and allowed to run out in a regulated fashion during or after quenching, before the quenched coke is fed onto the ramp.